Ethics and Ideologies
Every government has their own code of ethics and ideologies that make them up. Some are practical. Some are immoral and some are enforced. The ethics and ideologies of empires are the foundations of all empires that define one's culture. Definitions of certain ethics are below the the tables in their respective areas. Collectivism & Individualism Collectivism: The practice or principle of giving a group priority over each individual in it. Individualism: A social theory favoring freedom of action for individuals over collective or state control. Socialism & Capitalism Socialism: A political and economic theory of social organization which advocates that the means of production, distribution, and exchange should be owned or regulated by the community as a whole. Capitalism: An economic and political system in which a country's trade and industry are controlled by private owners for profit, rather than by the state. Enterprise & Humanitarian Enterprise: A business or company that focuses on entrepreneurship. A promoter of industry. Humanitarian: Concerned with or seeking to promote human welfare. Authoritarian & Egalitarian Authoritarian: Favoring or enforcing strict obedience to authority, especially that of the government, at the expense of personal freedom. Egalitarian: Relating to or believing in the principle that all people are equal and deserve equal rights and opportunities. Industrialist & Ecologist Industrial: A person involved in the ownership and management of industry. Ecologist: A person who cares about the environment* *''Not a real definition.'' Dishonorable & Honorable Dishonorable: Bringing shame or disgrace on someone or something. Mostly criminal or immoral. Honorable: # Bringing or worthy of honor. # A title indicating eminence or distinction, given especially to judges and certain high officials. Xenophobe & Xenophile Xenophobe: A person having a dislike of or prejudice against people from other countries. Xenophile: An individual who is attracted to foreign peoples, manners, or cultures. Federate & Confederate Federate: A form or be formed into a single centralized unit, within which each state or organization keeps some internal autonomy. Confederate: A form of government that bring (states or groups of people) into an alliance. Militarist & Pacifist Militarist: A person who believes that a country should maintain a strong military capability. Pacifist: A person who believes that war and violence are unjustifiable. Unitarian & Feudalist Unitary State: A unitary state is a state governed as a single power in which the central government is ultimately supreme. The central government may create administrative divisions. Such units exercise only the powers that the central government chooses to delegate. Feudalism: The dominant social system in medieval Europe, in which the nobility held lands Materialistfrom the Crown in exchange for military service, and vassals were in turn tenants of the nobles, while the peasants (villeins or serfs) were obliged to live on their lord's land and give him homage, labor, and a share of the produce, notionally in exchange for military protection. Materialist & Spiritualist Materialist: Is a form of philosophical monism which holds that matter is the fundamental substance in nature, and that all things, including mental aspects and consciousness, are results of material interactions. In Idealism, mind and consciousness are first-order realities to which matter is subject and secondary. Spiritualist: Is a religious movement based on the belief that the spirits of the dead exist and have both the ability and the inclination to communicate with the living. The afterlife, or the "spirit world", is seen by spiritualists, not as a static place, but as one in which spirits continue to evolve. Isolationist & Expansionist Isolationist: A person favoring a policy of remaining apart from the affairs or interests of other groups, especially the political affairs of other countries. Expansionist: A follower or advocate of a policy of territorial or economic expansion. *Expansionist ethic pictures are accidentally spelled 'Expantionist'. Please be mindful when using the pictures for ethics. Elitist-Liberalist Elitist: # Relating to or supporting the view that a society or system should be led by an elite. # A person who believes that a society or system should be led by an elite. Liberalist: A person that supports liberalism. Which is a political and moral philosophy based on liberty and equal rights. Liberals espouse a wide array of views depending on their understanding of these principles. Absolutist-Parliament Absolutist: A person who holds absolute principles in political, philosophical, or theological matters. Parliament: (in the UK) The highest legislature, consisting of the sovereign, the House of Lords, and the House of Commons. Gestalt Consciousness Gestalt Consciousness will work on Hive Minds and Machine Intelligence yet will work on dictatorships or imperials since they will have the technology needed to have people's mind linked up with the ruler's mind. Views on the Unknown Harmony: A''' situation in which people are peaceful and agree with each other, or when things seem right or suitable together. ''Purity'': Freedom from adulteration or contamination. ''Supremacy''': The state or condition of being superior to all others in authority, power, or status. NOTE: These are actually Affinities from Civilization: Beyond Earth with Harmony focuses on biotechnology, purity focuses on creating worlds similar to Earth, and supremacy focuses on cybernetics and digital consciousness. Views on Warfare *Note: The Eradication Warfare picture is accidentally spelled Eradication Warfate. Views on Economics Views on Trade & Foreigners Views on Media & Religions *''Like how people keep on arguing that the Ghostbusters 2016 reboot was bad or good like assholes. For me, there are some good moments and some bad so I'm in the middle ground. Views on Citizens From Other Factions Types of Monarchy There are many forms of monarchy. Some believe that they should have all the power, like an autocracy. Others are willing to to share power with parliament. What to do with Primitives Views on Manpower Views on Trade Malevolent Ideology Malevolent Ideology is from Galactic Civilization 3. True there are levels to them but I am unable to find any information about the flavor texts to each stage of the trees. And I mean the text that make the thing sound interesting, not what it does. Pragmatic Ideology Pragmatic Ideology is from Galactic Civilizations 3. True there are levels to them but I am unable to find any information about the flavor texts to each stage of the trees. And I mean the text that make the thing sound interesting, not what it does. *The Trader Picture is registered as Builder-0 by mistake. Benevolent Ideology Benevolent Ideology is from Galactic Civilizations 3. True there are levels to them but I am unable to find any information about the flavor texts to each stage of the trees. And I mean the text that make the thing sound interesting, not what it does. Category:Politics